Partners & Proposals
by nickytheaweshum
Summary: Sequel to Chatrooms & Chaos. Two years later, Percy wants to propose to Annabeth and spends time getting ready, but less with Annabeth. When Annabeth misunderstands, it's up to Percy to make things right again! But then again, Percy has never exactly been a relationship guru... oh dear.


**[A/N] Hey eyeryone! This is the sequel to The Chatroom. Hope you guys enjoy it! But I don't have anyone to thank for helping me because no one bothered to PM me… Anyway hope you enjoy! There will be two more parts coming up! It's kinda short though...**

…2 years later…

Annabeth sat on the ground, with her back against the wall and Daedalus' laptop on her lap. After that embarrassing incident two years ago, it was a habit for Percy and Annabeth to chat in the dead of the night.

However, in fear of being caught by one of Annabeth's half-siblings, they refrained from meeting up in the middle of the night. It was strange to think that the saviour of the world was so scared by one of his lover's elder half-brothers. Even more so, her mother. Although, you could not really blame him because she is after all, the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. And to top it all off, daughter of the King of Olympus.

Perseus Jackson had faced the Minotaur bare handed with no training, obtained the golden fleece, held up the sky, escaped from the labyrinth, toppled the throne of Kronos, defeated numerous Titans and giants, escaped Tartarus and much, much more. However, if we list out every accomplishment of his, we would be here until the solistice after the next one.

Yet even so, he could not even properly ask Athena for Annabeth's hand in marriage.

Yes, you heard me. Percy Jackson wanted to marry Annabeth Chase, even if this was not of her knowledge.

In fact, said man was had previously been at the gates to Olympus, pacing nervously as he braced himself to face Athena.

Wiping his sweaty hand on his pants, Percy debated the best way to phrase his question. "Hey Athena, would you be fine with me marrying Annabeth? No, that was crap. Umm… Maybe, Lady Athena, I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. Yeah that's better and whoa-!"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Athena made her presence known by stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Percy jumped in fright and stepped a few paces back. "Oh hi milady! Uh… I do not mean to be rude, but just how long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

Athena's lips curled into a wry smile. "Long enough to hear the question you wanted to ask me, Perseus."

Gulp. "And if I may ask, what is your answer?"

"Yes Perseus, you may marry Annabeth."

"Now Lady Athena, let us not be so hasty, would you care to reconsider letting me marry Anna- Wait. Did you actually say yes?" Like Percy, she was the size of a normal human and was shorter than him but gave off an aura of endless wisdom and experience.

"I did, Perseus. Is that really so surprising? But since you are asking me to reconsider, I am assuming you do not want to marry her after all? Maybe I should go to camp right now and tell-"

"NO! I want to marry her. Please forget about what I last said and sorry for interrupting you."

"You mean about the fact that you want to marry her?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, argh…"

"I am playing with you Perseus. You may marry my daughter, but there are a few other people you have to go through first."

"Really? Who?"

Athena snapped her fingers and with a blinding flash, there was silence. Percy blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the lingering glare in his eyes.

After his eyes adjusted, he realised that Athena had disappeared leaving him alone with… Malcom. But, Percy realised they were not the only two there as Thalia jumped off a branch on a nearby tree which was hidden in the shadows.

Thalia smirked wickedly, her electrifying blue eyes glinting dangerously and with her arms akimbo, she said, "hey, Kelp Head. Please tell me you are not the one who is requesting dear Annie's hand in marriage." Her silver hunter's uniform shimmered in the sunlight, making her look like a piece of shiny decor.

Malcom's arms were crossed over his orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt. He said nothing but gave off a murderous aura.

Percy groaned inwardly. Athena was really conniving at times like these. He was even missing a date with Annabeth for this.

That turn of events had taken place a week ago and they had not had any dates since then as Percy was busy preparing on how to propose properly after fortunately getting Thalia and Malcom's permission through much difficulty.

…With Annabeth…

Annabeth stared in surprise at the screen of her laptop. _Seaweed Brain is offline._

How could that be? Even if Percy was probably one of the last people on Earth that you could call punctual, he was hardly ever late for everything related to Annabeth. Especially not their nightly chats. She refreshed the page a few times and a few names changed statuses, but they were not his.

Annabeth sighed in resignation. Athena always did say that there was a first time for everything. This was probably one of them.

Remembering a conversation she overheard from some girls in the Aphrodite cabin, Annabeth felt a pang in her heart. Was Percy actually losing interest in her? She had paid no particular attention at the time as her beliefs in Percy were stronger than they were now, so she should only have been able to vaguely remembered a few points. Damn her unusually good memory and hearing. In summary, the conversation went something like this.

If a boy loses interest in you, they will:

1) Start missing dates

2) Turn away when looked in the eye

3) Avoid all contact

**[A/N] I have no idea if these are true or not. I just copied them out of a random magazine. I forgot which one so I can't put a disclaimer…**

Annabeth thought to herself. She had not been on a date with Percy since the week before. (Because he was busy preparing)

Percy had also not made any eye contact with her for a while… (So as for her to think that he was not up to something. But obviously backfired)

And for the first time, he had not chatted with her online! (Because it was the night he was about to propse…)

Holy Athena! Was she going to be dumped?

Annabeth chewed her nails nervously. This could not be happening. After all they had been through. Why would he want to break up now? Was it something she did? Did he meet another girl? She really hoped that it was not the last one.

A million thoughts whirled around in her head like a whirlwind. So much so, that she was distracted and did not see a hand being waved in front of her face.

"Wise Girl!" Annabeth was finally shaken out of her reverie. She was surprised to see that it was none other than Percy calling her. Worry was etched on his face as he peered at her confusedly. Annabeth found herself lost in his enchanting sea-green eyes, his midnight black hair that she loved to run her hands through and- wow. Even though she appreciated how good-looking her boyfriend was, at times like this and in battles, it did not help at all.

Annabeth just blinked at him in reply. Glad to see that he had gotten at least some reaction, he continued, "Can you come to the beach with me? I want to talk to you about something…"

Annabeth froze as she felt her heart drop to her stomach, but let herself be gently pulled along by Percy's guiding hand. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the grass with a soft plop, her heart getting heavier with every step. Was this the end of their relationship?

**END OF PART**


End file.
